What Did Rassilon Do?
by hufflepuff-at-heart
Summary: Sequel to WHtS? and part 2 of 3 in the What? series. Find out what happens to Elijah and what Rassilon did. Rated T for language in later chap. Please R&R. Set in present who time 2008hve fun with the story and the Master is back!
1. a long time ago

What Did Rassilon Do? Part 1

**Yep, it's another story in the "What?" series and it's following Elijah and every one. Sadly there's no Susan, you'll have to wait for the last story for that. I've got big plans for Susan though. So the first part of this chapter is a kind of intro, while the second part carries on from What Happened to Susan?. Also some of this information was taken from the book, Divided Loyalties by Gary Russell while the rest is either from The Five Doctors or from my imagination. Divided Loyalties is a great book and if you can get your hands on it then read it! **

When the Time Lords were still new and Rassilon ruled, he created a hidden parallel world in which there were no Daleks, but a planet Gallifrey. This Gallifrey couldn't be detected by the other because it was so far out.

This universe prospered, being in peace and the Time Lords grew exactly as this universe's did. The only exception in this universe was the Doctor. The Doctor had nothing to fight against because there was no Daleks, so he fled Gallifrey and found DarkHeart, which filled him with hate towards one of his closest friends, Koschei. He became obsessed with destroying him and disrupting the delicate balance this universe had.

Koschei, known as The Master of the Vortex or the Master for short, was a good being, working as best as he could as a field correspondent and helping other planets the smaller evils on their planet. He was content in the fact that he could help the universe and travel, his two favorite things to do. And although he couldn't hold down a steady assistant, he was the best at what he did, always with a cheerful disposition and an extreme passion for truth.

Rassilon was proud of this universe and let no other Time Lords know about it, fearing that they would try to tamper with it or that the information would leak out to the Daleks and they would try to conquer it. Thus the knowledge of the perfect universe died with him and was put in the Dark Tower with him, deep in the heart of the Death Zone.

"WH-WHAT?!" asked the Doctor once more watching the young Time Lord's face drop.

"Please Doctor, let me stay. I just want to travel like you do, my mom kept telling me that she saw a lot of you in me," Elijah said in a pleading tone.

"But what about Susan?" asked Jack in a harsh, accusing tone.

"She doesn't need me," said Elijah.

"Yes she does!" yelled Jack, "more than you know." He muttered as an after thought. Thankfully, no one heard this statement and was passed off as Jack being Jack.

"Okay," conceded the Doctor, secretly happy that there was another Time Lord on board, "But we're going some where safe." As he changed the direction of the TARDIS to an old favorite spot of his, the Eye of Orion.

As the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, the crew followed behind he stated, "The Eye of Orion. For some, the Eye of Orion is the most tranquil place in the universe."

"Why?" Rose asked turning toward the Doctor.

"Well…" the Doctor started, but he never got to finish as he was interrupted.

"It's because of the high bombardment of positive ions," Elijah said, and when faced with the questioning look the Doctor gave him he shrugged and said, "Mom talked about it a lot, said it was your favorite planet, aside Earth that is."

"I'm not questioning where you knew it, although that's true and it is. It's the _way_ you said it," he explained, " But I bet you didn't know it's also the only planet, aside from Gallifrey, that's outside of time. That means that it's the only one in existence."

"Huh," Elijah said, "How did I say it?"

"Well then off to your own devices," the Doctor said, effectively ignoring Elijah, "but remember, buddy system." the Doctor said in a patronizing tone.

"Are you sure?" questioned Rose, "No 'don't wander off' or anything?"

"This is probably the safest place in the universe," the Doctor said, "There's no one here to get you into trouble. So! Off ya go!" he prodded, then said, "I need to make a few repairs on the TARDIS. Jack, give me a hand, will ya?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jack called and trotted into the TARDIS, leaving Elijah and Rose to explore. Elijah, ever the gentleman, offered Rose his arm. Rose looked at him for a moment like she saw a ghost, then took it and they walked off in the direction of the ruins, getting to know each other along the way.

**So that's it chapter 1 done! It's just setting up everything and not quite 'let's jump into trouble' yet. Hope you like it and I'll probably be finished with this story by the end of the week or the end of next week tops.**

**LYL,**

**Christine**


	2. why does the doc have a gun?

What Did Rassilon Do? Part 2

**A/N: Hey, I forgot a Disclaimer in the last one so here it is … I own nothing times 2.**

_Previously on What did Rassilon Do?_

…_they walked off in the direction of the ruins, getting to know each other along the way._

"So," said Rose, "how old are you anyway?"

"103," replied Elijah, with a roll of his eyes, which freaked Rose out immensely. 'He looks and acts like the Doctor so much, it's creepy.' She thought and then shuddered relating that information with what she thought of so many times traveling with the Doctor. Elijah, noticing Rose's shudder shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said and they walked the rest of the way in silence until they came upon a maze of ancient ruins.

"Hey," said Elijah loudly and excitedly, startling Rose, "What if we went in at different points and see who comes out first?"

"Um… Okay?" said Rose, hesitative.

"Fantastic!" yelled Elijah, who then ran off to the other side, leaving a stunned Rose in his wake, "Okay, ready? GO!" Rose was delayed for a second, but then ran into the maze and made several turns, before getting stuck in a dead end. She frowned and turned around the made a turn in the opposite direction than from where she came. She was too absorbed in thinking about the Doctor and Elijah's similarities that she walked into the same dead end. Frustrated she forced herself to rid her mind of both of them and focus on the maze. As she started to head straight to get out of the dead end, she bumped into a familiar figure, "Doctor?" she said, and them screamed as loud as she could when he whipped out a futuristic looking gun and aimed it straight at her.

Elijah ran into the maze as soon as he yelled go, but soon found himself in a dead end. He wandered around a bit, not really caring where he was. Just then he heard Rose scream at the top of her lungs. Filled with an overwhelming urge to protect her, he whipped out his hand-made custom sonic screwdriver and blasted through the walls, not caring that it was a part of history and his Mom would've been really, really mad. He finally found Rose with the Doctor holding what looked like a Tissue Compression Eliminator a foot away from Rose. As the globe at the top opened up signaling it use, Elijah got wide eyes and…

Inside the TARDIS Jack and the Doctor were working like a well-organized team, anticipating what the other would need and throwing it to them as soon as they needed it.

Just outside the TARDIS, the Master was reaching up to retrieve the key hidden in a cubbyhole just in front of the T. He unlocked the door and walked inside, then openly gaped at what he saw in front of him. In place of the normally pristine white walls, normal height ceiling and a pulsing red time rotor in the center of the console, there were copper-colored walls, an unbelievably high ceiling, and a pulsing green glow engulfing the room.

What was as equally, if not more so, disturbing was the fact that two people were fiddling about in what, on the outside, looked like the Master's TARDIS. When the Master bent down over the open grate and caught the flying sonic screwdriver Jack's head popped up in annoyance at the Doctor's delayed throw, but as soon as his head popped up he saw the sonic screwdriver, suspended in mid-air. He slowly looked up Jack made eye-contact with someone he never thought he'd see again. There was the Master, grim faced and glaring right at him.

Jack yelled and then swung his fist at the Master's face, completely missing and then the Doctor's head popped up and was astonished to see the Master, and questioned "What?" innocently. The Master's head whipped around to face and the Doctor, who was surprised to hear the Master say in a commanding and hostile voice, "What. The. HELL. Do. YOU!" pointing an accusatory finger at the Doctor, "Think you are doing in MY TARDIS?!?!" he finished and for the second time that day the Doctor looked on in disbelief and yelled,

"WHAT?!?!"

**Yep that's the end of chapter 2!! I'm finally done!! **

**LYL,**

**Christine**


	3. Confused yet?

What Did Rassilon Do? Part 3

**A/N: So, I would like to do one of those review poll-y things. Who thinks that Elijah should be Jack's kid? I have an outline for both options I just CAN'T DECIDE! **

**SO! It's up to you guys, tell me what you want! And who likes Martha? I just what to know what you think of her. And yes, I DID use a line from Doctor Who, but only b/c it's so great. And who's seen the new episode? Isn't it great? Not Smith and Jones, but The Shakespeare Code.**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning nothing! **

_Previously on What Did Rassilon Do?_

…_the Master say in a commanding and hostile voice, "What. The. HELL. Do. YOU!" pointing an accusatory finger at the Doctor, "Think you are doing in MY TARDIS?!?!" he finished…_

"What do you mean YOUR TARDIS?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"And who are you, one of the Doctor's 'loyal' servants in his 'noble' crusade?" the Master inquired, "Huh? Or did he have to hypnotize you too? Just like he did Sarah?" the Master finished in a bitter tone.

Then he turned to face the Doctor disgust written on his face, "Is that what you did? Moved on from taking my close assistants to just random people en masse? OR, I _will_ know this man in the future and you what to destroy my future with this poor man. Is THAT it?" he finished with the Doctor and then the Master asked, softening up and looking at Jack, What is your name, sir?"

"Oh, you know my name," Jack said with malice, surprising the Master, "Remember when you tried to KILL us!"

"I never did anything of the sort!" the Master protested.

"I think that this is all one big misunder-" starts the Doctor.

"Yes you did!" cried Jack, exasperated, cutting off the Doctor.

"If we could all just stop for a mo-," tries the Doctor, but that was effectively drowned out by the Master yelling like a three-year old,

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!" yelled Jack almost as childish.

Then the Doctor yelled before they could start again, "FINGERS ON LIPS!" sounding like a mother. The Master and Jack looked at him like was insane, but complied with his demands. "Good," said the Doctor, "Now one at a time, Master," he prodded.

"Well, I was traveling on holiday to the Eye of Orion and I parked the TARDIS and left heading off in the direction of the place where I usually relax, but then I saw this TARDIS I ran and figured it was mine when I pulled the spare key out of the cubbyhole in front of the T, where I keep mine," the Master explained, "So naturally, I freaked out when I found this TARDIS here and then it looks completely different on the inside and you were fiddling about in it so I got pissed."

"Where were you going on holiday from?" questioned the Doctor, genuinely interested.

"My job as a field correspondent, working for the Time Lords in Gallifrey," the Master said dismissively as the Doctor passed out, knocking his head on the ledge of the console, leaving the Master to look at him strangely while Jack looked from the Master to the Doctor with large eyes, mouth agape.

_As the globe at the top opened up signaling it use, Elijah got wide eyes and…_hit it out of his hand, while the Doctor said, "What'd you do that for?! I was just scanning her for injuries; she took a nasty bump knocking into me."

"You were gonna shoot her!" exclaimed Elijah.

"No he wasn't!" exclaimed Rose, surprised that Elijah didn't believe the Doctor.

"Fine," Elijah said grudgingly, "but where's Jack?" he asked, still not convinced.

"He's probably stuck in the maze, we got separated when we were transported here," the Doctor lied.

"Okay," said Rose, hooking her arm through his and skipping off to the outside of the maze, Elijah following slowly behind, shuffling like an angsty teen.

"So let me get this straight," said Jack, after spending hours talking to the Master about how he and his Gallifrey came to be, "In your universe there are no things that resemble the Daleks, the Doctor is an evil twat who is trying to kill you and control the universe. And your universe has many Time Lords and they allow interference, is that right?"

"You forgot about the collectively worshiped god, Rassilon. He came from far away and created the universe, and made the Time Lords in his likeness. So we're considered Gods," finished the Master.

"Bit pompous aren't you?" asked Jack cheekily.

"No, that's what we are referred as when we come to settle wars and such, 'The Fallen Gods'," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. As they has talked they had dragged the Doctor into his room and let him rest, vowing to explain everything to him later.

As they finished talking they had walked into the console room and both started in shock as they saw Rose and the Doctor walk in, the Master and Jack catching the end of the Doctor and Rose's conversation, "So there's an evil version of you who is working with the Master?" Rose asked, "And they're from a universe that was created by a renegade Time Lord who made all of the Time Lords vicious dictators?" she finished. Elijah had shuffled into the TARDIS behind them rolling his eyes as she recapped, not believing a word this Doctor said. As she was reiterating the information she was surprised to see the Master standing next to Jack, who was comfortable and looked relaxed, albeit a bit shocked.

Seeing Jack next to the Master she immediately pulled, what she thought was the sonic screwdriver but in actuality was, the Tissue Compression Eliminator and held at the Master's head, not unlike the way that the Doctor, the one she was standing next to, had done hours before and said in a commanding voice, "You let Jack go and leave the TARDIS. NOW!"

Jack replied with a soothing tone, "Now Rose calm down. The Doctor you're standing next to is lying, he's actually evil, and everything he said was reversed."

"No," Rose stated fiercely, "They've brainwashed you into thinking that, this is the good Doctor, I'm sure of it."

Just as she had finished speaking the Doctor stumbled out into the console room rubbing his head and stated cheerfully, "Hello, Rose! Done wandering? Or have you gotten into too much trouble already?"

The Doctor was then surprised to see someone who looked just like him standing next to Rose, wearing an evil smirk, as she swung the Tissue Compression Eliminator to face the Good Doctor, while his face visibly blanched.

**That's it the end of the 3rd chapter!! Don't forget to vote! It will go till the end of this story, which will be done in 3 chapters in sticking with tradition. **

**LYL,**

**Christine**


	4. DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA

What Did Rassilon Do? Part 4

**Finally posting!! I wish to thank all of you who have put up with me and read the story. I love you all dearly. Now on with the Show!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Doctor Who, Jack would be there, the Daleks would cease to exist and the Doctor would be my slave.**

_**Previously on **__**What Did Rassilon Do?**_

"_Rose?" the Good Doctor asked._

"Get in the chair, all of you," demanded the Evil Doctor, who will be referred to as Theta.

"I don't think so," said the Master with steel in his voice.

"I'll shoot you then," interjected Rose.

"But he's evil!" exclaimed Elijah, "That Doctor is evil!"

"I'll prove it," said the Doctor, who slowly stood up. But as the Doctor was standing Theta ripped the gun from Rose's hand and fired. A body slumped to the floor. The Doctor opened his eyes to revel that the Master had shrunk in size and was lying, as small as a doll, in front of his feet. Jack, the Doctor and Elijah looked on in horror as Theta pointed the gun menacingly at Rose and said, "Get over there you slag."

"Doctor?" questioned Rose with wide eyes.

"Not yours," replied as smug Theta, turning to the TARDIS controls.

"We need to help the Master!" exclaimed Elijah.

"Who cares?" asked Theta, turning and connecting with Jack's fist. Then the Doctor kneed Theta in the stomach. Blow after blow was dealt and Theta and the Doctor were so beat up that you couldn't tell them apart.

"Doctor?" questioned Rose.

"Yes?" they both replied, leaving Jack and Rose confused.

"Oh God," said Elijah exasperatedly, "It's obvious that the Doctor on the left is our Doctor."

"Are you sure?" asked the Doctor that Elijah was referring to.

"If I'm not right lets ask Rose. Rose," Elijah said turning to her, all smiles, "Ask the Doctors here something personal about your time together."

"Tell me about the first time we met," she demanded.

The Doctor on the right's eyes shone as he started, "Well… You don't mind if I start, do ya?" he asked the other Doctor who replied with a startled yes.

"Like I was saying, me and Rose met, oh so long ago, I still looked like this bloke here, actually," he said pointing at Elijah, "anyway we were surrounded by shop window dummies and all I did was take her hand, smiled at her and said one word. 'Run'," finished the Doctor with a wistful sigh and Rose in tears. "I'm so sorry Doctor. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright Rose," said the Doctor with a smile. All through the Doctor's story, Theta knew that he was in trouble. Near the end, he slipped out through the TARDIS doors, Elijah pocketing the Master and following him. Elijah tackled Theta just as he was reaching the Master's TARDIS. Elijah knocked Theta out, his knuckles raw and Theta slumped against the Master's TARDIS.

Elijah dragged Theta into his own TARDIS, a black police box, and wondered if the style was a theme. He then started fiddling with the controls a bit and when he was done he exited and watched it fade away into nothing. As he walked back inside the Doctor's TARDIS he saw the Doctor, Rose and Jack talking about some tine they had, Rose doing that smiling-with-a-tongue thing, Jack's hands flailing about and the Doctor wearing an insane expression, occasionally throwing in a word, and felt out of place.

"I'm going to take the Master back to his TARDIS," Elijah said awkwardly shuffling his feet, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "but hurry back, we're thinking of going to Barcelona for a vacation."

"Alright," said Elijah, finally looking up at their faces and, giving a sad smile, walked out the door. They then heard a whirring sound and Rose dashed out, followed closely by Jack and the Doctor. She spotted a letter taped to the TARDIS door labeled 'Who Crew'. She opened and read the letter intently, silently crying as she finished it. Then Jack grabbed it as Rose crumpled into the Doctor's arms. Jack then read the letter out loud for the Doctor to hear,

"_I will no doubt be gone while you are reading this. I am not coming back. I wish to see what Gallifrey can offer me and since there is an open position as a field correspondent I might as well fill it. I feel that I never belonged in this universe, the last mix of an old race, and I want to find myself. I was wondering if you would go see Susan and tell her about this decision. Just do that for me, okay?_

_Now for the individual good-byes, Jack, I've heard a lot about you from my mother and you sound so much fun, I am distraught that we won't get to spend more time together. _

_Doctor, you were the only person in this universe who knew how I felt. You've experienced loneliness and isolation. Please don't feel my departure was because of you, I would've stayed to hear more about my family, but I had to go._

_Rose, my lovely Rose, where to begin? You are the only woman I've ever loved in a non familial way. I have to be honest; I'm tearing up as I'm writing this. I'm sad to see you go, but I want you to do one thing for me._

_Have a fantastic life. All of you._

_I love you all,_

_Elijah Campbell,"_ Jack finished with tears in his eyes as well. In fact, there wasn't a fry eye anywhere. As soon as they almost composed themselves the Doctor complied with Elijah's wishes and set a course for Torchwood Three and Susan, note clutched in Rose's hand.

**It's done!! Look for the next story entitled ****What Did Jack Do Now?**** Because when isn't he doing something?**

**LYL,**

**Christine**


End file.
